Shingeki no Kokoro
by Nekoboy mty
Summary: Eren es un chico de 15 años ingresado a la preparatoria, tras una pelea con su amiga de la infancia, Mikasa, en primer día de clases, el empieza a separarse de ella, después de esos eventos ella se ve muy sufrida, pero en el trasfondo no es lo que parece, el chico gruñón pasa por una etapa de su vida donde experimentara nuevas emociones.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, Soy Nekoboy mty, primero que nada aclaro que este Fic no me pertenece es de un amigo mío y lo estoy publicando por él. Por eso seré incapaz de responderles sus dudas, ahora vamos con su presentación.**_

 _ **Hola soy NoHeart23 hice este Fic que en lo personal a mí me gusta el ErenxMikasa así que es mi primer capítulo espero que les guste. Le agradezco a uno de mis grandes amigos Nekoboy por subir mi Fic :D**_

Capítulo 1: El Chico Insensible

Todo era normal en una mañana de agosto donde los jóvenes comenzaran sus clases, Eren donde gira en torno a esto, se estaba levantando de su cama, con un cara muy animada, ya que comenzara su ciclo escolar (lo cual le parece emocionante). Pero ese día, iba a ser un mal día, detrás de otro para Eren y Mikasa.

-Aaaahhh…. (Bostezo y estiramiento) – bien ya es hora de levantarme…espero que tenga un buen inicio de clases, digo no es que quiera ser el chico popular jeje…pero lo que sea es bueno (eren hablando consigo mismo).

En ese instante se abrió la puerta y la madre de Eren entro a su cuarto

-Eren, si hablas solo, creerán que estás loco. (Lo decía con un tono de burla)

-¡Mama!... déjame solo.

\- Calma, hijo solo bromeo, será mejor que bajes a desayunar, tu padre se va acabar el tocino.

\- De acuerdo…primero me bañare.

-Nada más, espera a Mikasa, ya está en la planta baja.

-¿Que…qué? ¿Por qué tiene que venir casi todos los días a desayunar, comer y cenar con nosotros?...no es necesario. (Eren lo menciono con algo de molestia)

\- ¡Eren!...que dices, Mikasa es tu amiga de la infancia, y la considero como si fuera mi hija, sus padres no están todos los días en su casa…además ella nos ayuda en la casa también, limpia, cocina también lo que tu comes, y acomoda tu cuarto.

-Eso es lo que me molesta, que es muy entrometida, si está bien, cocina rico…pero na...nadie le dice que acomode mi ropa interior (diciéndolo con un tono de pena).

La madre estaba saliendo de la habitación de eren, mientras todavía refunfuñaba.

-Eren…si por mí fuera, quisiera que fuera mi nuera. (Diciéndolo con una sonrisa muy expresiva)

Eren solo se sonrojo y molesto al mismo tiempo agarro una almohada de su cama y se la aventó a su mama, ella lo esquivo aun manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Mama!...sal de la habitación. (Agitado)

Cuando su madre cerró la puerta de su habitación, encogió sus hombros y pensó –pero que tonterías dice-después de que se terminara de bañar y miro al espejo y sonriendo con una motivación de que iniciara un nuevo ciclo de su vida, mientras bajaba las escalera estaba viendo el comedor donde estaba el padre de Eren y Mikasa hablando.

-Diablos esta Mikasa…la verdad es que quiero irme sin desayunar para que no se valla conmigo.

Pero antes de que el terminara de pensar, Mikasa ya estaba frente él.

-Eren, ven a desayunar a la mesa, te estaba esperando.

-Oyes…no tienes que estarme esperando, además ya me voy.

-Eren, tienes que desayunar, es la comida más importante en todo el día, no quiero que pases hambre.

-Ya cállate…déjame en paz.

-Eren, deja de ser grosero, por favor ven y siéntate a desayunar. (Lo decía su padre el Dr. Jaeger con un tono muy serio)

-No…yo me voy adelantando a la preparatoria.

-Eren, pareces un niño (mencionando su madre)-¿vas a desperdiciar lo que hice para ti y Mikasa?

Después de una insistencia Eren se sentó a regañadientes a desayunar. Pero con eso pudo calmar a Mikasa de seguirle insistiendo.

-Bueno, ya termine y ya me voy.

-Eren, espérame (decía Mikasa)

-Que les vaya bien (la madre y el padre de Eren lo decían a unísono)

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias por el desayuno señora.

-No tienes que ser tan formal Mikasa.

Los dos salieron, mientras que los padres conversaban.

-Cariño, a eren le falta madurar mucho…que bueno que esta Mikasa para ayudarle, pero también la trata muy mal.

-Lo sé amor, pero es un chico, apenas va a pasar a esa etapa, la etapa de la decidía.

Después de un rato Eren y Mikasa seguían avanzando hacia la preparatoria. Pero eren sentía cierta incomodidad

-¿Cómo me deshago de ella, sinceramente me quiero ir solo? -oyes, Mikasa…no tienes que acompañarme siempre…puedes irte por tu parte.

-No es necesario, los dos vamos al mismo lugar…además, Eren prepare el almuerzo para los dos, para que en el descanso comamos juntos. (Ella lo decía con una leve sonrisa)

-¿Qu…qué?, ¿Por qué tengo que comer contigo? (Sonrojado)...yo traje mi dinero para comprar algo

-Eren, siempre comíamos juntos en primaria y secundaria, además lo que dan en la cafetería de las escuelas no es nutritivo.

-N…no, no me fastidies…voy adelantarme, sirve de que me encuentro a Armin.

-Eren, espera.

Mientras seguían avanzando antes de llegar a la preparatoria, se encontraron con otro amigo de la infancia. Armin que es un muchacho sin mucha habilidad física, pero gran habilidad verbal y de inteligencia.

-Eren, Mikasa… hola chicos, ¿Qué tal, como se la pasaron?

-Hola Armin, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Que hay Armin, ¿Cómo te la pasaste con tus padres y abuelos en la playa?

-Genial, mejor de lo que esperaba, después de tanto trabajo que tenían mis padres y abuelo por fin pudieron llevarme…y les traje un recuerdo…unas conchas de mar.

-Gracias Armin (Mikasa lo recibió con afecto)

-Gracias, hombre no te hubieras molestado, deberíamos ir al mar antes de que llegue el invierno.

-Si también lo pensé, me vendría bien otra vez ir.

Mientras seguían discutiendo sobre la ida al mar llegaron a la preparatoria, al llegar a la preparatoria, Eren fue corriendo a la entrada donde estaban todos los estudiantes, para ver en qué salón tocaría.

-Aver, aver…ah 1-A qué bien, ¿Dónde te toco Armin?

-Jeje, tocamos en el mismo salón.

-A mí me tocó con ustedes, también.

-Genial Mikasa, como en la secundaria, ¿Verdad Eren?

-Si…esto será un tormento chino (suspiro)

Al entrar a la preparatoria subieron para sus salones.

-Llegamos, valla que vemos unos rostros familiares (Eren lo decía con una tono muy alegre)

-Sí, ahí están Sasha y Connie (mencionaba Mikasa)

-Armin, también esta Annie, ¿Por qué no vas con ella? (golpeando con el codo)

-Se…serás, tonto -sigue siendo muy seria Y se ve muy hermosa-.

-Hola muchachos (Sasha los saludaba mientras comía un dulce)- que bueno que tocamos en el mismo salón, saben todos los demás ya se fueron a sus salones.

-¿Todos? (Eren mencionaba con duda)

-Así es (se acercaba Connie) en el 1-B esta Crista, Ymir, Bertholdt y en el 1-C Reiner, Jean, Marco.

-Wow, prácticamente todos están en esta preparatoria. (Decía Eren con asombro)

En ese instante el maestro llego para dar su clase. Todos se sentaron en pupitres aleatoriamente. Para esto Eren eligió un lugar en medio, pero alado de él se puso Mikasa. Lo cual a el le incómodo.

-Mikasa, no tienes que estar a lado mío (Eren lo decía con un tono de voz baja)

-¿Por qué no?

-Por…bha, olvídalo (suspiro)

Después de un rato de clase, empezó el descanso, los chicos se reunieron para ir a comer al patio de la escuela. Ya abajo todos compraron sus cosas para almorzar.

Se juntaron cerca de un árbol donde diera buena sombre Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha se reunieron pero de lejos iba pasando Annie. La cual Armin trato de invitar.

-A…Annie, ¿Quisieras juntarte a almorzar con nosotros? (sonrojado)

-S…si, está bien (lo decía con un poco de pena)

Después de que se les uniera, todos empezaron a comer. En especial Mikasa que había ya preparado alimento.

-Eren, toma.

-Mikasa…te dije que no. (Miraba hacia los lados, con vergüenza)

-Pero Eren, te prepare lo que te gusta.

Mientras que decía eso todos se le quedaban viendo a los dos, ya que Mikasa lo decía en voz alta (sin malas intenciones) pero, muchos de ellos de grados superiores lo tomaban de risa. Mientras Eren, solo volteaba a su alrededor con más pena.

-Ya para, por favor Mikasa...no tengo hambre.

-Vamos Eren, Mikasa te lo preparo con cariño -con mucho, mucho cariño- (decía Armin)

-Diablos, dame el almuerzo. (Lo decía a duras penas)

Mikasa mientras le daba el almuerzo, ella se veía contenta, pero en ese momento también sacaba, un jugo.

-Toma Eren, para que pases los alimentos.

-Mikasa, baja la voz.

Pero mientras decía eso se escuchó desde lejos-"tomate la bebida o te vas atragantar" lo cual empezaron a reírse- en eso escucho Eren, y en un mal movimiento se derramo la bebida en los pantalones…en el área de la bragueta

-Valla Eren tiraste todo el jugo (decía Connie)

-Yo te iba a pedir un poco (menciono Sasha)

-Ah ni lo menciones…lo que me faltaba…necesito ir al baño para limpiarme.

Pero Mikasa, saco un pañuelo para limpiarlo.

-Déjame, limpiarte Eren.

-¿¡Pero qué vas, hacer Mikasa!?

-Te estoy quitando el exceso de humedad

Los que estaban alrededor del árbol, lo tomaban normal ya que los conocían como eran, pero todos los demás se impresionaban ya que, ella siendo mujer tocara el centro de sus pantalones.

-¡Mi-mi-mi-Mikasa!, ¡p...para de una vez, todos nos están viendo! (el chico lo decía muy exaltado)

-No les tiene que importar a ellos, tu eres el que estas mojado, cuando lleguemos tu casa lavare tus ropa.

En ese momento todo los que estaban en el patio se empezó a reír, y solo Eren se inmuto, además poniéndose rojo como tomate.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma. (Eren lo decía en voz baja para sí mismo)

El chico avergonzado por lo que hacía Mikasa y las risas de estudiantes, se separó de inmediato

-¿Qué pasa, Eren? Todavía no termino.

-Déjame en paz y no me toques

Eren se levantó, se retiró del lugar dejándolos, él estaba muy enojado, pero su amiga le seguía insistiendo y fue tras de él, mientras Mikasa lo seguía llegaron, al pasillo de la escuela

-Eren ¿Qué te sucede, porque actúas así?

-¡Me estas avergonzando! ¡El primer día de clases y frente a todos!

-Eren, esa no es mi intención...yo solo quería ayudarte.

-¿Hazme un favor? y deja de actuar como si fueras mi mama o mi hermana, siempre actuando como mi protectora...siempre desde que nos conocemos me tratas así, por eso todos...siempre te preguntan algo a ti primero sobre mis cosas, que a mí mismo.

Después de terminar las palabras de eren, Mikasa solo agacho la cabeza.

-Eren tú me preocupas...sinceramente quiero velar por ti, al igual que tú lo hiciste por mí.

-P-p-¿pero qué estás diciendo? (sonrojado)

Mikasa se acercó más delante de él.

-¿No recuerdas? Que tú me protegiste cuando éramos niños, de esos maleantes que me querían quitar mi dinero, me trate de defender pero me golpeaban, tú llegaste ese momento y no dudaste en hacerles frente diciendo "métanse con un hombre, ¡Abusivos!"...ellos se abalanzaron contra ti y no te echaste para atrás...al final pudiste espantarlos... por tu resistencia a los golpes (lo decía con una sonrisa)...después me diste tu mano para que me levantara, y me dijiste "¿Te encuentras bien?"...después de ahí me llevaste a tu casa, para que tu mama me curara las heridas, me dieron de comer, jugamos videojuegos hasta la noche, me llevaron a mi hogar... empezó como el peor día y acabo siendo el más alegre de mi vida.

-N-no, no me acuerdo-(él estaba sonrojado y con la cabeza agachada, pero el recordaba eso)...-¡No te inventes cosas!...

-Yo desde ese día jure que haría lo mismo por ti.

Mikasa se acercó a él, él se puso nervioso, Mikasa lo sujeto de los brazos, mirándolo fijamente, pero él se soltó y le dio la espalda

-Suficiente... lo tomas como si te debiera algo...tu no me debes nada, como para que sigas conmigo.

Mikasa se exalto.

-¡Eren, no es así, no digas eso!...solo trato de explicar que tú me cambiaste, yo antes era una niña que se dejaba de todos, pero ahora que estoy contigo, me hiciste más fuerte y valiente pero sobre todo… dependiente de ti.

Eren volteo con mucha impresión y vergüenza. Pero esos solo fue unos instantes, después cerró los ojos, volteo hacia delante y empezó a caminar

\- Ya se va acabar el descanso, así que me adelanto, al salón.

-¡Espera!...Eren.

Sin decir más palabras de ambos, Mikasa dejo ir a Eren creyendo que dejándolo solo se calmara, Pero en verdad ella sentía mucha angustia porque él nunca había reaccionado de esa manera. Mientras Eren no sabía ni que le pasaba.

 _ **Bien yo Nekoboy mty y NoHeart23 esperamos que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Si gustan dejan un review, es bienvenido. Nos vemos próximamente.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Mi Decidía

**Les traemos el 2do capitulo, recuerden un review siempre se agradece**

 **Capítulo 2 mi decidía**

Ha pasado dos meses Después de los eventos sucedidos el primer día de clases. Eren ha estado evitando a Mikasa en la preparatoria, además la frecuenta menos fuera de la misma, Mikasa por su parte ha decidido dejarlo en paz, pensando qué se calmaría… sin éxito, pero con mucho dolor ya que ella sufría cuando lo veía en problemas, aun así ella lo ayudaba mientras él no se diera cuenta, como cuando otros chicos los molestan, los intimida para que lo dejen en paz. Dejo de frecuentar la casa de Eren, la misma madre de Eren se preocupaba por los dos, ya que pareciera como si se hubieran peleado, Armin también se preocupaba por sus mejores amigos ya que le impresiono el cambio de Eren y la preocupación de Mikasa.

Ya era de noche y muy lluviosa, una noche de octubre, El joven de pelo castaño estaba en su cama, moviéndose de un lado a otro sin poder dormir, por pensar en Mikasa, ya que de tanto tiempo que paso sin poderle hablar adecuadamente desde ese día, sentía algo de culpa. Solo podía hablar consigo mismo

-¡ _Mierda!...desde hace semanas que no he podido dormir como se debe. Sé fue por el hecho que a Mikasa…le hable mal…ya pasaron alrededor de dos meses ¿eh? Parece que ella se enojó conmigo, ¿debo ser mal agradecido?... no me ha dado la forma de hablarle...y de disculparme…Armin, Connie, Sasha y hasta Annie que es seria, me han preguntado y llamado la atención de este asunto…que debo…¿qué debo hacer?_

Mientras Eren seguía pensando, le estaba ganando el sueño.

- _Yo…aaaahhh (bostezo) espero, que pueda arreglar…esto…mi…mi…Mikasa_

Ya dormido el joven, empezó a pasar imágenes en su cabeza, era un sueño, o más bien un recuerdo de cuando estaba en primer año de secundaria.

Sueño

Eren aparecía en la sala de su casa, Alado de su madre.

\- hijo tu padre y yo saldremos un rato, tenemos una salida esta noche, ¿quisieras salir con nosotros?

-No te preocupes mama estaré bien solo en la casa.

-Bueno… está bien…pero le llamare a Mikasa para que te haga compañía.

-¿Dirás para que me cuide? (frente fruncida)

-Sí, así es.

-¡Dios!…madre ya estoy grande como para quedarme solo, no necesito que nadie me cuide, en especial ella, es de mi edad.

-ya eh dicho…se acabó la discusión.

Llegaba la noche, los padres de Eren estaba por irse y Mikasa había llegado.

-Discúlpeme si tarde, señora.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo, gracia Mikasa.

El Dr. Jaeger se acercó a su hijo

-Eren, pórtate bien cuida del hogar y cuida de tu amiga.

El chico solo se quedó callado con algo de pena.

-Ya lo sé, soy el único que lo puede hacer.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos hijo, mas noche regresamos Mikasa.

-Que les vallan bien, señores.

Los señores Jaeger se salieron de su casa, Eren solo se fue a la sala a ver la tv y Mikasa lo seguía.

-Eren, ¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

-No, gracias no tengo hambre Mikasa, si quieres prepárate algo para ti.

-Eren, tienes que cenar aunque sea un poco.

-No insistas, quiero seguir viendo la televisión.

-Te, hare aunque no quieras.

-No, te dije que no.

Mientras Eren y Mikasa seguían hablando paso la noche, sonó el teléfono y Mikasa se dirigió a él.

-Yo contesto.

Eran los padres de Eren, avisándole a Mikasa que no iban a poder llegar hasta mañana.

-¿Qué, están bromean?

-Me dijeron, que la comida y la reunión que tienen, se aplazara hasta mañana.

-Bueno, Mikasa ¿Tendrás que irte a tu casa, no?

-No, me quedare contigo, hasta mañana

-¿! Q-que…pero, tus padres que van a decir!?

-No te preocupes, les llamare, para decir que te cuidare.

-¿Cómo que me cuidaras? (cabeza agachada)

Eren no sabía que decir, solo se calló y se apeno. Cuando era más noche, hora para que se durmieran, empezó a llover y hacer viento.

-Valla, empezó a llover de repente y está cada vez más fuerte, m-Mikasa, si quieres puedes dormirte en el cuarto de mis padres.

Ella no respondía.

-¿Umm? Que extraño… ¡Mikasa!

Mientras el la buscaba. Empezó abrir las puertas de las habitaciones hasta que llego a la de sus padres…encontrándose con una sorpresa.

-Mikasa, estas aq…

De lo que se dio cuenta Eren, es que Mikasa se estaba desvistiendo quedando en ropa íntima, el solo se inmuto, puso su cara toda roja y se quedó parado frente a ella.

-¿Que sucede Eren?, perdóname, me estaba cambiando.

Eren salió rápido de la aviación, él estaba hiperventilando mucho, mientras que Mikasa lo tomo muy tranquila.

-¡M-mi-mi-mi-mi-Mikasa! ¿! Porque no avisas que te estas cambiando!?...yo-yo-yo ¡lo siento!

-No hay problema Eren, discúlpame a mí que no te avise.

-P-p-perdóname a mí por no tocar….bueno cre-cre-creo que es ho-ho-hora que nos vallamos a dormir ¿no?.

Mikasa salía de la habitación ya vestida.

-Eren, tienes que taparte bien, con esta lluvia el ambiente se hará frio.

-S-sí.

Eren seguía muy apenado, y se limitaba a decirle que "si" a lo que decía…pero lo que no podía evitar, es el sentirse extraño al ver a Mikasa, y en todo momento se sentía nervioso y apenado.

-Eren, ya me acostare, ¿seguro que no quieres que me quede cerca de ti?

-¡N-no! no te apures… estaré bien…hasta mañana.

-Háblame si necesitas algo Eren.

-¡D-d-descansa Mikasa!.

De un momento a otro se puso obscuro y empezó a sonar un pitido, que era el de la alarma de su despertador

Fin del sueño

-Maldito despertador….aaaahhh-(bostezo)

El chico se levantaba, para prepararse e ir a la escuela… aún se veía muy somnoliento y pensativo

\- Porque tuve ese sueño, la verdad no me acordaba de ese día… ha ese día Mikasa, se molestó en venir a mi hogar para hacerme compañía…además, se veía muy guapa.

Por el pensamiento de Eren estaba recordando a Mikasa en ropa interior.

-Se veía muy guapa y tenía buen cuerpo a esa edad…..p-p-pero, en que estoy pensando ahora…la verdad es que nunca me había fijado así en ella.

Rato después de que Eren, se preparara para irse a la preparatoria, su mama entro en la habitación.

-Eren, ¿tienes un momento?

-¿Qué sucede mama?

-Te quería hablar de Mikasa.

-¿! Mi-Mikasa!? ¿de qué? (sorprendido)

La mama de Eren se sentó en su cama, invitándolo a él, a que se sentara.

-Eren, hace mucho que lo discutimos cuando trato de hablarte de Mikasa, sé que estas peleado con ella, cuando tú no estás en el hogar, Mikasa viene hablar conmigo… tengo que invitarla diciendo que tú no estás… ella me platico todo hijo, todo lo que paso entre ustedes.

Eren solo agacho la cabeza en señal que le daba pena

-Mama…yo…

-Sepas, que no te regañare, pero debes de pensar hijo y te lo diré claramente…ella te quiere mucho, ¿tú, no te has dado cuenta?

El chico se quedó mirando muy sonrojado a su mama

-¿¡Mama!?...Yo

-No te sorprendas Eren…Porque crees que ella se preocupa por ti ¿eh?... además, últimamente un poco antes y después de que entraras a la preparatoria, actuabas muy raro, respecto a ella.

Eren solo se anonado de lo que ella decía

- _Mama es muy inteligente y observadora-_ Esto…

-Si mi intuición no me falla…actúas así, porque también te gusta ella.

Eren, acabando de decir esa frase su mama, no lo podía procesar bien.

-¿¡Que dices!? ¡n-no puede ser eso posible!…!digo es muy bonita pero!…¡no es que no sea verdad¡… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

La madre de Eren solo se limitaba a sonreír.

-Hijo no te distraigo más, prepárate para la escuela…piensa bien lo que te dije y decídete rápido porque puede llegar tu amigo Jean y te la puede quitar.

-¿Eh?... no me menciones a ese inútil.

-Hijo no te tengo que recordar, todo lo que ustedes han pasado.

-Como ¿Qué?

-déjame veo…!oh sí!, si mi memoria no me falla, recuerdo que Mikasa un día venía muy preocupada, porque ella se le había perdido un colgante que le regalo su mama, mientras iba de camino a su hogar. Esa vez tu dijiste "¿pues, ya no se le puede hacer nada?…compra otro", Mikasa agacho la cabeza muy triste…En ese momento tu dijiste que ibas a casa de Armin, en cambio lo que hiciste fue mentir y fuiste por el collar de Mikasa, lo buscaste como loco.

-¿Q-que? ¿Cómo sabes eso o como supiste de eso?

Eren preguntaba sorprendido

-Porque de inmediato, salimos ella y yo a buscarlo, y tú estabas buscándolo casi gateando en el piso preguntando a las personas que pasaban-(la mama de Eren no podía evitar reírse)- ya después te seguimos y tú lo habías encontrado…pero lo tenía un perro en su hocico, y trataste de quitárselo de todas formas, hasta que lo soltó, pero en cambio te mordió tu mano.

El chico solo pudo agachar la cabeza de la pena

-Ack…ni me lo recuerdes.

\- Después de eso nos regresamos a casa en secreto, Mikasa en todo momento no podía quitar esa sonrisa tierna de su cara, sabiendo que "tu" te preocupabas… para cuando tu llegaste, tenías "esa mano" detrás de tu espalda y la otra adelante…pasaste frente a Mikasa diciendo "Mira ¿este es tu collar? Lo encontré tirado por ahí, cuídalo mejor"…Mikasa se veía muy feliz… aun así ella primero se ocupó de curar tu mano, ¿Aun dudas de mí el decirte del sentimiento de ambos? No sientas que ella es la única que hace algo por ti

La madre de Eren estaba saliendo de la habitación y Eren no supo que decir

-Es muy importante para ti…ve y habla con ella ¿de acuerdo?

Eren no le respondió nada a su madre, pero él sabía lo que debía hacer, se puso pensar lo que haría…pero no a pensar lo que iba a decir…ya salida de su casa, se puso una bufanda ya que en esa época y un día después de llover empezaba hacer frio, además iba corriendo porque quería encontrarse con ella.

\- No la veo por ningún lado.

En el camino en vez de encontrarse a ella, se topó con Armin

-¿Eren? Porque con tanta prisa.

-Uff…hola armin, de casualidad te has encontrado con Mikasa.

-No, Eren…pero hablando de eso, ¿Ya arreglaste el problema que tienes con ella?

-No…Armin, para ser sincero es por eso que la estoy buscando, la verdad es que hoy hable con mi mama…y me por así decirlo me dio algunos consejos.

-Ya era hora, Eren a decir verdad me preocupaba su situación...sentía impotencia al no poder ayudarlos…cuando trataba de hablar contigo, antes me contabas el tema de un plumazo.

-E-es por eso que me quiero disculpar con ella…Armin me podrías ayudar, para saber que decirle.

-B-bueno Eren, yo no soy bueno en esas cosas pero tratare de ayudarte.

En el trascurso de camino a la escuela los dos chicos seguían hablando del tema. Al llegar a la preparatoria aún seguían hablando

-Así que ¿tú crees, que debería regalarle algo, Armin?

-Sí, pero no necesariamente tiene que ser comprado, es algo que venga de las mejores intenciones, para ver que si le importas a alguien.

-E-es un poco vergonzoso, hombre…pero lo tengo que hacer.

-Muy bien Eren.

Estando en su salón de clases, faltaba un rato para que llegara su maestro, se fijan que Mikasa ya estaba en su pupitre.

-Anda, Eren dile algo. (Menciono Armin)

-Espérate, ¿quieres?-(no sé qué le puedo decir, hace mucho que no nos hablamos tanto como se debe)

Eren se dirigía a sentarse a su pupitre, el cual estaba alado del asiento de Mikasa.

-H-ho-hola… (Sonrojado).

-Hola Eren.

Mikasa le dirigió la mirada, y la volvió a bajar en el instante

-(que estúpido, dile algo, ¿eres cobarde o qué?)

Refiriéndose a el mismo.

-O-o-oyes Mikasa.

Pero cuando Mikasa le iba a prestar atención nuevamente a Eren, entro otro alumno de otra clase cual era Jean, él se dirigió a donde estaba Mikasa

-Oyes Mikasa, ya es viernes, ¿Nos vemos donde habíamos acordado en la tarde?

Eren se quedó atónito, al escuchar eso.

-Si Jean.

Aún más cuando escucho decir a mikasa el "sí, Jean"

-Ok, nos vemos alrrato. Pero antes de irse Jean del salón, se le quedo mirando a Eren con una cara burlista. Lo cual Eren se empezó a enfurecer

-O-oyes, ¿! Que fue todo eso ¡?

Tratando de reclamarle a Mikasa

-¿Qué fue de "qué"?

-¿Te invito a salir, aquel imbécil?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-No, es un estúpido…no lo vez, es algo malo.

Eren parecía más que sorprendido.

-La verdad es que no tenía nada que hacer, y decidí hacer algo este día…Yo no le veo lo "malo".

En aquel momento Eren no supo que más decir, Mikasa solo tenía la cabeza agachada sin dirigirle la mirada a Eren, todo quedo el silencio, hasta que llego el profesor, Armin solo podía observar lo que pasaba con una cara de leve preocupación…Eren sentía una duda muy grande de las palabras que dijo a su mama con respecto al si en verdad Mikasa "lo quería" el chico podía pensar lo peor respecto a esa situación.


End file.
